It has been observed that a human-operator often exhibits driving behavior patterns that are less predictable, i.e. more erratic, when compared to automated operation of a vehicle. For example, a human operated vehicle may have a less stable lane-position, i.e. may weave more than a typical automated vehicle. As long as humans are able to directly operate a vehicle, instances of vehicles exhibiting erratic or unpredictable driving behaviors are likely to occur.